campodinrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel Kristoffersen
Axel Kristoffersen Child Of Thor (This Character Belongs to Jacksper) History Elisabeth was a meteorologist working at a big time news station. She loved to study the weather and as a result loved her job and all that came along with it, this along with the money of course as hers was one of the most successful News Companies on Danish television. One day she met a man who was unlike any other she had ever seen, something that greatly surprised her. She of course waited for the man to speak to her to see if he was interested, apparently his name was Daniel Olesen and he was only in town for business as he was a journalist himself. After talking most of the night away the two returned to Elisabeth's house where they became intimate. A few weeks later she was pregnant with Daniel's child and this is what caused him to reveal that he was the Thunder God, Thor. At first Elisabeth thought she was dreaming but she soon understood what was happening, Thor told her of how she was going to have a half-human, half-asgardian baby and that he would be attacked by monsters when he came of age and that he was to be taken to Camp Odin when this happened. The two of them stayed together until their son was born in March of '95 and one week later Thor departed for Asgard. During Axel's early childhood he proved to be very smart as he did very well in school, he however did seem to manifest ADHD which caused him to be unable to focus as well as some other kids did in school. To cope with this his mother had him enrolled in sword training classes for the coming attacks and to help him with his hyperactivity, and eventually she presented him with a sword that his father had left for him. Elisabeth told her son of how great his father was, and how he died to protect them from a serial killer. The first monster attack came when Axel was only 11 but he was able to fend the beast off with his sword, after this many minor monsters would continue to attack up until he reached age 18. However after becoming an "adult" a young frost giant attacked the town that Elsiabeth and Axel lived in so as to kill them both. Using his sword, skaere, he was able to cut through one of the giants arms before channeling lightning for the first time and finishing the creature off. After that attack Axel's mom became aware of monsters and immediately took her son to Camp Odin where he was claimed by Thor's Cabin. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Jordan is a very well mannered man. He knows the value of friendship and niceness and tries to approach everybody he meets nicely and helpfully. He has a strong control over his temper and does not rage out. He will stand up for a cause he believes and possesses great endurance and perseverance. He will protect his loved ones no matter what the cost and overall is a nice, faithful, and loyal friend who many would be valuable to have as an ally. Appearance Appearance Like his mother he has brown hair, he also gets his hazel eyes from her as well. He has a fairly toned build and is 6'0 in height and roughly 170 lbs, with a light complexion hinting towards his Nordic routes. Abilities and Skills Abilities Battle Powers #The children of Thor are able to create storms to stun opponents or use as a weapon,althought the longer they summon the storm the more time they use this,the more energy is used #The children of Thor also has incredible physical strength that can be used in battle #The Children of Thor can cause great gusts of winds that can knock over opponents,even every high winds such as 400 miles perhour #The Children of Thor can generally summon lightning and thunder through any part of their body #Children of Thor can create an invisible electrical force field around them,so that whoever comes in contact with it will be shocked.The more energy put into it,the more energy drained #The Children of Thor have superhuman duribility,meaning they can take powerful hits. #The Children of Thor can change their skin into air/wind like a tornado so attacks phase through them for a short time. #Because The Children of Thor are descendants of Odin they are intitled to the Odin force a type of mystical energy that can be used in many power blasts with training it can be very powerful,although its doesnt come to them as naturally it would a Child of Odin. Non Battle Powers #The children of Thor have the ability to fly,even at supersonic speeds.Athough the flight will drain them of energy. #The Children of Thor have a special defense to electricity #The Children of Thor has high stamina meaning they dont get tired in battle often #The children of Thor can also talk to frogs Traits #Children of Thor usually have long blond hair along with blue eyes #The Children of Thor usually make great leaders #Children of Thor are generally hot headed and eager to go into battle without thinking Possessions Possessions WIP Relationships Relationships Axel's Anthem Axel's Anthem Gallery Gallery Axel Kristoffersen -2-.jpg|link=http://campodinrp.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Axel_Kristoffersen Axel Kristoffersen -3-.jpg|link=http://campodinrp.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Axel_Kristoffersen Axel Kristoffersen -4-.jpg|link=http://campodinrp.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Axel_Kristoffersen Axel Kristoffersen -5-.jpg|link=http://campodinrp.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Axel_Kristoffersen Axel Kristoffersen.jpg|link=http://campodinrp.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Axel_Kristoffersen Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Born in 1995 Category:Danish Category:Children of Thor Category:Alive Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes